Hitherto, as a technology for adjusting a detection level of an overcurrent detection circuit of an inverter, for example, a technology in which a first pad connected to a detection voltage from an overcurrent detection resistor, a second pad connected to a detection voltage from an amplifier, and a third pad connected to a voltage-dividing resistor are provided in the vicinity of a current detection terminal, and the connection between the current detection terminal and a bonding wire of each pad allows switching between a plurality of overcurrent protection devices, is proposed (for example, refer to the Patent Document 1).
Further, as a method for correcting a detection error of the current, for example, a method in which an error-generating device generating a ratio between a detection value obtained from an amplifier upon causing a constant current to flow through a current detection resistor, and a previously set reference value, and a correction device for correcting a current command value of a current controller on the basis of the ratio obtained from the error-generating device are provided, is proposed (for example, refer to the Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, as a device for adjusting the overcurrent detection level, for example, a semiconductor device including a terminal for leading out a line of a reference voltage for comparison outward so that the reference voltage for comparison can be varied by means of a resistor connected from the outside is proposed (for example, refer to the Patent Document 3).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-319546 (claim 1)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3147488 (claim 1)    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-067660 (claim 1)